Esquecido
by Dinny Peter
Summary: É só uma paixãozinha adolescente Fugaku! - disse Mikoto Uchiha - Ele logo a esquecerá! —Eu sempre vou te amar Sakura! Não importa o que aconteça! Sasuke descobrirá que a pessoa que ele mais amou no seu passado não faz a menor ideia de quem é ele. —Seu nome é Haruno Sakura?


O sol amanheceu em Konoha e a cidade já fervia com o vai e vem das pessoas.

No centro da principal avenida havia um imenso prédio cinza com grandes janelas azuis que davam ampla visão do centro da cidade, a sede das empresas Uchiha.

—Bom dia sr. Uchiha - Cumprimentou a secretária de cabelos vermelhos ao entrar na sala - a apresentação do projeto para a reforma vai começar em uma hora, os representantes da empresa Akasuna já chegaram e estão preparando a sala.

—Ok Karin, ligue na sala do Itachi e mande-o vir aqui quero falar com ele antes da reunião. - respondeu Sasuke Uchiha

Karin assentiu saindo da sala e voltou a sua mesa, a moça que há alguns anos atrás já tivera um relacionamento com Sasuke ansiava pelo dia que ele abriria os olhos e percebesse que ela era a mulher ideal para ele enquanto isso não acontecia ela permanecia fiel ao seu trabalho e ao seu chefe e vez ou outra lhe fazia pequenas insinuações sobre a possibilidade de reatar o namoro que tivera um fim catastrófico.

Hoje completava três anos que Fugaku Uchiha tinha resolvido se aposentar e passar a administração das empresas para seus filhos Itachi e Sasuke, em conjunto os irmãos conseguiram que o nome Uchiha que já era grande se tornasse uma potência no mercado o que deixava o pai muito orgulhoso, porém sempre que os dois tinham que tomar uma decisão de risco o pai esquecia que estava aposentado e isso não deixava os filhos muito à vontade.

—Me chamou maninho? – Disse calmamente um rapaz alto com longos cabelos negros amarrados em um rabo de cavalo, Itachi Uchiha, o irmão mais velho era conhecido como o prodígio da família.

—Sim, precisamos conversar. – Sasuke estava sério, ele nunca foi um homem de muitas palavras mais Itachi o conhecia como ninguém, ele esteve presente em quase todos os momentos da vida do irmão e poderia ler suas expressões facilmente.

Após uma longa e séria conversa sobre os problemas da empresa que acabou terminando com um telefonema da matriarca Uchiha lembrando-lhes de um almoço da empresa que em todos os anos ela organizava e que como seria ótimo ter a ajuda de uma ou duas noras os irmãos se encaminharam para a sala de reunião aonde iriam ser apresentados ao projeto de reforma das empresas Uchihas.

—Finalmente Teme achei que vocês não iam chegar nunca! – Disse Naruto – Já tô até com fome!

Na sala, os diretores das empresas já aguardavam os irmãos para que a reunião começasse, todos estavam muito sérios exceto Naruto Uzumaki, diretor de marketing e melhor amigo do Uchiha mais novo.

—Cala a boca Naruto e para de gritar! – Sasuke não tinha muita paciência para os dramas do melhor amigo que sempre fazia tanto barulho que era impossível passar despercebido em qualquer lugar.

—Onde está o representante da empresa Akasuna? – Questionou Itachi serio e logo recebeu um sorrisinho malicioso de Naruto que comentou:

—Você vai gostar de ver Itachi é uma moça tão bonita que eu já tô ate pensando em chamá-la pra almoçar pra ver se você desencalha!

Todos riram e Itachi deu um cascudo no loiro enquanto Sasuke só encarava o melhor amigo, para ele Naruto era um mistério como podia ele ser tão bobo e tão bom nos negócios?

—Bom dia meu nome é Deidara e essa é minha colega Sakura Haruno. – Disse entrando na sala um rapaz com longos cabelos loiros apontando a moça que entrava na sala.

O coração de Sasuke gelou ao ouvir o nome e quando se virou e a viu ele simplesmente não tinha mais fôlego para falar algo.

É ela! - Sua mente gritava - Ela está aqui!

Seu ser se encheu de medo e alegria ao mesmo tempo mais ela não pareceu notá-lo e ele fez o possível para fingir que aquilo não o abalava mais falhou miseravelmente.

Ela caminhou até a outra extremidade da sala cumprimentou a todos e fez sua apresentação sem esboçar nenhuma reação ao encontro inesperado.

Sakura Haruno tinha cabelos rosados até os ombros, feições delicadas e olhos incrivelmente verdes que pareciam brilhar conforme as expressões e falas que ela fazia durante a apresentação do projeto de reforma da empresa.

De repente todos estavam aplaudindo e ele que estava imerso demais em seus pensamentos percebeu que não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo.

—Agradeço as palmas senhores – disse ela corando – vocês tem alguma pergunta?

—Seu nome é Sakura Haruno? – Disse tentando conter a ansiedade pela resposta

— Depois de toda a minha apresentação espero que isso não tenha sido a única coisa que o senhor se lembre – todos riram e Sasuke permaneceu sério a encarando.

—Perdoe meu irmão senhorita Haruno – Falou Itachi calmamente olhando nos olhos da moça - Acho que falo por todos inclusive pelo Sasuke quando digo que apreciamos muito o projeto e que será um prazer ter a empresa Akasuna trabalhando conosco.

—Obrigado – disse a moça de cabelos rosados com um sorriso largo de alegria.

Quando todos estavam saindo da sala Sasuke tomou coragem para ir falar com ela, perguntar como ela estava e por que havia falado com ele como se não o conhecesse.

Assim que se levantou, porém...

—Sasuke o que houve? – Naruto o cortou no meio do caminho bloqueando sua passagem.

—Nada, sai da frente! - Disse irritado

—Nada? Você agiu como se ela fosse um extraterrestre, você não gostou das ideias?

Sasuke só olhou para seu amigo que quando percebeu que não teria resposta foi embora e só neste momento ele percebeu que ela também já tinha ido embora.

—Ela não é um extraterrestre, ela é um fantasma do meu passado. – disse para si mesmo.


End file.
